SIR Unit
A SIR Unit is an Irken built android, designed to function as a servant. Normally, SIR units are silver with red eyes, shoulders, and chestplates, with no visible mouth. General Information S''' tandard-Issue '''I nformation R etrieval units are assigned only to Irken Invaders. They obey every command that they are given, and can be altered and reprogrammed at their master's or mistress' will. They can speak, despite not having mouths (with the exception of GIR). SIR Units can be given markings to distinguish them from other SIR units, as shown with MiMi, having an Irken emblem on her forehead. They are very deadly, due to the fact that they have an assortment of weapons at their disposal and jet-boosters installed in their feet (with an undocumented fuel powering those boosters); as a result, any type of malfunction no matter how big or small can be lethal to both Irken and enemy alike. , Tak's SIR Unit.]] They seem to be made out of a metal that is both highly durable and flexible (unlike any metal created on Earth), as they are able to change the shape of their eyes to form facial expressions, and GIR is able to move and manipulate his mouth to compensate for his mood swings and manic episodes. In one of the cancelled episodes, GIR survived being hit by a car without gaining any injuries whatsoever. In "The Nightmare Begins", Almighty Tallest Red stated that SIRs can also double as thermoses, but GIR is never seen turning into one. This may be because the empty space in GIR's head that is supposed to be a thermos is usually filled with random junk like beehives, cupcakes, or salted nuts. SIRs are near-literal omnivores as GIR has been shown to consume all manner of organic matter from pudding to tacos to even babies. SIR Unit Code The SIR Unit Code is a law of the Irken Empire covering SIR Units and their freedom. It is only mentioned in "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff". As explained by GIR in duty mode, the code enables a SIR Unit's free will in the event that they and their master's mission is under threat. Known SIR Units 's SIR]] *Despite his "malfunctioned" status, GIR is a SIR unit with the usual weapons, except for that the fact that he has a mouth, cyan markings, and a defective brain. His name is apparently an acronym, although he himself states that he doesn't know what it means. For a long time, it was believed that because he is made of trash, that GIR's name possibly stands for "Garbage Information Retrieval", until Jhonen Vasquez said that the "G" didn't stand for anything. GIR was made of broken parts of SIR units from a trash can made by the Tallest for Invader Zim. His brain consists of lint, a paperclip, two coins, a screw and a gumball (as seen in "The Nightmare Begins"). Unlike other SIR Units, GIR's torso is not divided into two segments, suggesting that GIR's body is that of an outdated model of a SIR unit. *MiMi is a feminine-programmed, modified SIR unit custom-made by Tak. She is distinguishable from standard SIRs by the emblem on her forehead and the large, extendable claw that replaces her right arm. She also seems to have a white chestplate and dark blue shoulders. *Invader Skoodge's SIR (pictured) assisted with the conquest of Blorch, but was not present when Skoodge appeared before the Organic Sweep ceremony, nor in any of Skoodge's future appearances in either the produced or unproduced episodes. *Invader Larb's unnamed SIR made its first and only appearance in "The Nightmare Begins", where it was ordered to warm up its master's ship's engines as soon as it was activated. *Invader Flobee's SIR was seen in "Planet Jackers" alongside its master, lounging with him on the throne. Interestingly, while Flobee was wearing a horrible disguise, the SIR Unit was not. *Invader Tenn's SIR was not seen as she was attacked by other malfunctioning SIR Units in "Megadoomer", suggesting it was destroyed, though we would probably have seen it in the canceled episode "Top of the Line." Physical Appearance SIRs (except modified SIRs, such as GIR) come in a standard look and with standard weaponry, including: *No mouths *About two feet tall; it is possible that the Irkens' choice of making their servants so small was influenced by their culture's obsession with height. *Tasers *Missile Launchers *Assortment of Guns (such as Plasma Disk Launchers) *Catapult Launcher *SIRs are technically without sex, but are almost always programmed to have either male or female genders, much like the droids of the Star Wars franchise. Mishaps with SIR Units There was one situation in "Megadoomer" where Invader Tenn was attacked by malfunctioning SIR Units that were supposed to have been sent to Invader Zim, but the destinations were switched by a rebellious slave worker. It cost her the mission, and (had the series continued) would have led to her being taken prisoner by the Meekrob, forcing the Irken Military, Zim and Invader Skoodge to rescue her. Interestingly, all the malfunctioning SIR units act almost exactly like GIR. Trivia *In "Megadoomer," the defective SIRs have voices that sound like GIR's (except they're voiced by Wally Wingert, Kevin McDonald, and others), which may imply that GIR's voice pattern is an aspect his defectiveness. **Likewise, the malfunctioning SIRs are stated to have "eaten everything" possibly implying that GIR's insatiable appetite is another malfunction. *It is revealed in Issue 23 that a Scientist named Hok was responsible for creating the programming for the SIR Units. *In "Walk of Doom," Zim refers to Irk as "our and GIR home planet," suggesting that the SIRs are purely Irken technology as opposed to Vortian. See also *Irken Technology *Irken Military *Malfunctioning SIR Unit *Minimoose Category:Irken Technology Category:SIR Units Category:Alien Technology